Ellipse synodique
by Laemia
Summary: Elle a débarqué dans ce lieu hors du temps pour s'entraîner, comme lui. Et Lea ne croyait pas qu'elle ferait le poids. LeaKai, Canon, OS


**Bim boum. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le forum Geôlier de FR avec pour thème la Révolution. J'ai décidé de le prendre au sens large ET métaphorique, hein, parce que après tout, voilà ! Pour une fois j'ai réussi à faire un truc court, alors j'suis assez contente. J'ai juste eu besoin d'une journée pour le boucler, ça change.**

 **Juste, pour info, une période synodique est la période de révolution d'un objet autour du soleil. Ça sert à rien pour la compréhension du texte, mais pour le titre oui. Peut-être. Ahah.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans ce lieu, le temps n'existait pas, alors Lea serait bien en peine de dire combien de temps il s'était entraîné avant que Kairi n'arrive, et combien de temps il avait passé avec Kairi depuis, avant qu'ils ne repartent pour le vrai monde, dans lequel les étoiles tournaient et gens vieillissaient et les arbres poursuivaient leur cycle infini de mort et de renaissance. Il serait incapable de dire. Trop long ou trop court. Une toute petite éternité.

Il faisait toujours nuit, dans le Lieu. Merlin prétendait y avoir mûrement réfléchi, avant de décréter que la lumière du jour les aurait empêché de trouver le sommeil, après leurs heures d'entraînement acharné. Le temps n'existait pas, mais la fatigue, si, en particulier après les efforts physiques auxquels ils se soumettaient sans broncher, parce qu'il le fallait bien.

Le Lieu s'apparentait à un joli petit domaine de campagne. Une jolie maison, grande, où les attendait toujours à la fin de la « journée » du thé et des gâteaux secs, préparés par des ustensiles volants et cliquetants.

Merlin s'occupait en les observant s'exercer, en discutant avec eux, en regardant une télévision étrangement fonctionnelle, grognant parfois dans sa barbe qu'il aurait dû choisir de figer le temps un jour d'été pour pouvoir se prélasser au soleil. Il restait dans le Lieu avec eux pour pouvoir maintenir la magie qui permettait au temps de ne pas s'écouler. Lea se demandait jusqu'où allaient ses pouvoirs, pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que de _stopper le temps_. Mais eh, Xehanort y voyageait bien, dans le temps, alors après tout... Au bout d'un moment, il accepta de ne pas savoir, car le vieil homme restait toujours avare de ce genre de renseignements, et peut-être l'ignorait-il lui-même.

Kairi était arrivée durant le milieu d'une « journée », envoyée par Yen Sid avec ses nouveaux vêtements magiques, sa Keyblade fleurie et son regard incertain, un peu effrayé peut-être, ou juste inquiet.

Lea s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, toute frêle et perdue, au lieu de rester bien sagement sur son île à faire des trucs de princesse.

« Maître Yen Sid m'envoie pour m'entraîner. Je suis le septième Gardien de la Lumière. »

Une Princesse de Coeur et une Gardienne ? Une jeune fille délicate au cœur pur, pour se battre contre Xehanort et ses treize Ténèbres, pour se dresser entre le mal absolu et les Mondes en péril ? Yen Sid était-il tombé sur la tête ?

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, avait pensé Lea. Déjà que l'équipe de base laissait à désirer, mais alors là... Il ne lui donnait même pas une heure sur le champ de bataille.

Quand bien même, il avait gardé ses réflexions pour lui, se contentant de la fixer d'un œil peu amène. Peu importait, au bout du compte. Lui ne souhaitait pas sauver les Mondes, mais simplement retrouver Isa. Il ferait ce qu'on lui disait pour y parvenir.

Elle avait passé la journée à l'observer s'entraîner, toute sérieuse dans sa robe rose et noire. Et le soir venu, devant le thé aux fruits rouges et les gâteaux de vieux, profitant de l'absence de Merlin, il s'était excusé, parce que, ouais, quand même...

« Eh, pardon. Pour ce qu'Axel t'a fait subir. C'était pas... Pas contre toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lea. Riku m'a raconté. Tu faisais ça pour sauver Roxas.

- _Axel_ a fait ça. C'est pas... Pas vraiment moi. »

Même s'il se passait la main derrière la nuque comme lui lorsqu'il se sentait embarrassé comme maintenant. Et même s'il se sentait responsable malgré tout.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, alors ? » avait-elle répondu avec un sourire de plaisanterie.

Et elle lui pardonnait comme ça, si simplement, et elle le taquinait même, alors qu'Axel l'aurait brûlée vive si ça lui avait permis de retrouver Roxas. La culpabilité s'implanta encore plus fort dans son cœur, qui battait à nouveau depuis peu. Et la certitude qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à passer Maître se fit encore plus forte. Elle paraissait trop délicate. Trop pure. En clair, pas taillée pour le job.

Quoique... Il pouvait parler, lui, égoïste et intéressé, bien loin de la bonté d'âme des autres Porteurs. Le fait même que la Keyblade ait pu le choisir, _lui_ , le faisait rire sous cape. Une décision merdique, vraiment.

Mais le lendemain, elle l'avait surpris. En combat, il y était allé doucement, et même comme ça, elle n'était pas parvenue à la battre évidemment... Cependant, et malgré les blessures qui commençaient d'apparaître et son souffle de plus en plus laborieux, Kairi se relevait toujours, Keyblade à la main.

« On continue » ordonnait-elle sous ses mèches transpirantes.

Elle ne paraissait plus du tout jolie, trempée de sueur et pleine de terre à force de tomber, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ou juste s'en foutre. Elle se relevait, et elle continua à se relever même quand son regard perdit son air déterminé pour une émotion proche du désespoir. Ses muscles tout fins n'étaient pas taillés pour ça, et le moindre effort la mettait au supplice. Lea craignait à tout moment qu'elle ne fonde en larme ou ne s'écroule définitivement, mais Kairi se relevait et serrait les dents, à chaque fois.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui ordonna avec autorité d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, de se reposer, elle ne se fit pas prier. Comme s'il lui fallait un ordre venu de l'extérieur pour s'autoriser à souffler sans avoir l'impression d'abandonner.

« Il ne faut pas que tu forces trop, lui conseilla alors Lea d'une voix détachée.

-Si. Vu l'écart de niveau... Je dois vous rattraper. Toi, et Sora et Riku. »

Lea n'était pas quelqu'un d'observateur, et pourtant ce ton dur et obstiné le frappa, et il comprit. Elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas être un poids, pour qui que ce soit. Elle se sentait à la traîne, sans doute.

On disait que la Keyblade choisissait les cœurs forts, et en effet, ça se vérifiait. Mais Lea n'était pas sûr que ça suffise.

Le troisième « jour », il l'aidait à soigner ses blessures, appliquant du désinfectant sur sa joue – le rapprochement se faisait vite, lorsqu'on se trouvait rien que tous les trois dans un lieu hors du temps – et elle regardait dans le vide, sans parler, presque sans respirer, et soudain ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, hein ? »

Il la regarda un moment, écrasa la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille, et puis décida de répondre honnêtement.

« J'en sais rien, Kairi. Mais, eh, tu fais des progrès !

-Tu parles, ricana-t-elle amèrement. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à te vaincre une seule fois. Ou même à te toucher.

-Bah ouais, tu croyais quoi ? Ça vient pas comme ça. Ça fait des années que je combats, toi seulement trois jours ! Laisse-toi le temps. On a le temps, ici. »

Aussi extraordinaire que ça lui paraissait, ses maladroites paroles de réconfort, un peu brusques, parurent faire du bien à la princesse, qui le remercia du bout des lèvres. Et Lea s'excusa encore d'avoir failli la tuer et elle se mit presque à rire, et il demeura toujours aussi surpris d'être parvenir à remonter le moral de quelqu'un, pour de vrai. Ça faisait si longtemps.

Lea n'avait rien à prouver, en progressant. Il savait se battre, il lui fallait juste apprendre à se familiariser avec sa Keyblade, cette arme qui lui paraissait à la fois comme une partie de son âme et un corps étranger. Il n'avait rien à penser, ici, rien que l'idée fixe de son meilleur ami, pris en otage par Xehanort et ses machinations diaboliques. Et Kairi.

Kairi qui, elle, avait quelque chose à prouver aux Mondes, à ses amis, à elle-même. Kairi dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus déterminé de jours en jours, de plus en plus froid, analysant les faits et gestes de son adversaire, tentant de viser les points les moins protégés, y parvenant presque parfois. Kairi qui rechignait à prendre du repos et qui, lorsqu'on l'obligeait à s'asseoir, écrivait des lettres à Sora, qu'elle ne pouvait pas envoyer. Kairi qu'il trouvait de plus en plus jolie, même le visage tordu de fatigue et de douleur et de rage.

Il était certain que ni Sora ni Riku ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça. Juste lui. (Et Merlin mais Merlin ne comptait pas réellement, pas vrai ?)

Est-ce que c'était de l'admiration ou autre chose ? Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir. Il décida de profiter de cette sensation agréable, cette chaleur entre ses intestins parfois, lorsqu'il l'observait en biais replacer une longue mèche derrière son oreille ou renouer ses lacets.

« Monsieur Merlin ? demanda Kairi durant une fin de « journée » alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le jardin à juste se reposer et profiter du calme. Qu'il y a-t-il au delà de... ça ? »

Elle fit un geste vague pour désigner l'océan d'herbe sombre derrière la palissage. Rien qu'un immense pré sans fleurs, tout autour de la maison jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Ah, cela... marmonna Merlin en se lissant la barbe.

-Vous ne savez pas ? insista-t-elle.

-C'est ma magie qui crée cet endroit, et toute magie a un prix. Je ne pense pas que cette étendue d'herbe s'étende à l'infini.

-Et donc ?

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, jeune fille. »

Kairi ne demanda plus rien à propos du Lieu après cela. Lea non plus. Mais leurs regards s'attardaient parfois longuement au-delà de la palissade. Et si d'ordinaire, la curiosité dévorait le jeune homme, il jugea plus avisé d'écouter le vieux sorcier. Même lui ne serait pas assez stupide pour partir déranger des choses qui existaient hors du temps.

Il n'existait aucun soleil dans le lieu, puisque Merlin l'avait décidé ainsi, mais l'éclat de la détermination de Kairi brillait tout autant, et Lea était le seul à assister à sa révolution intérieure, à voir les changements de jours en jours, ses progrès physiques et aussi mentaux, et cet univers minuscule et figé semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'endurcissait, et il était le seul témoin de ce spectacle. Pas Riku, ni Sora.

Elle finit par le vaincre, d'abord à cause d'une erreur d'inattention de sa part. Mais la deuxième fois, c'était de son fait. Et ainsi, Kairi prenait confiance en elle, en ses capacités. Ses larmes de douleur ou de fatigue se faisaient rares. Elle changeait, physiquement, aussi. Difficile de ne pas remarquer ses nouveaux muscles, aux épaules, aux bras, aux cuisses.

Mais lorsque l'entraînement touchait à sa fin, elle regardait vers le ciel.

Lea s'excusait toujours auprès d'elle. Une fois, elle avait ri, et puis elle l'avait _remercié_. Il avait cligné des yeux.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu grâce à toi, si... Comment dire ? C'est ce genre d'épreuves qui nous rend plus fort, pas vrai ? »

Et Lea avait souri, étrangement fier d'avoir contribué à ça, cette petite métamorphose d'une chenille en papillon.

Le « jour » du départ se faisait de plus en plus proche, ils le sentaient, sans rien en dire. Ce devait être un début, pas une fin, et pourtant, Lea n'aimait pas cela. Il _devait_ sortir, évidemment, pour sauver Isa et pour retrouver son existence à lui, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Mais ici, ils avaient le temps. Il pourrait rester là et rattraper les dix années qu'on lui avait volé.

Lui, il pourrait rester ici avec elle.

Mais Kairi regardait le ciel.

« Je me demande comment ils réagiront... murmura-t-elle pensivement un « jour ».

-Comment ça ? »

Elle se confiait à lui, parfois, et réciproquement. Lui, il parlait d'Isa, de l'Organisation, de la vie au Jardin Radieux, de sa colère brûlante et de la sensation amère laissée par les années gâchées de sa vie, ce genre de choses. Et aussi les bons souvenirs, parfois.

« Sora et Riku. Je ne suis pas vraiment la même qu'avant, si ?

-Grave. T'es plus forte, maintenant.

-Mais pas seulement... Ce n'est pas que ça. »

Lea ne répondit pas. Non, effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas que de la force. Elle avait gagné en résolution. Elle ne prendrait plus jamais les ordres de rester en arrière. Elle ne se laisserait plus faire, même par ses amis.

« Ils s'y feront, assura-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est l'ancienne Kairi, qu'ils connaissent. Est-ce qu'ils voudront que je leur rende l'ancienne Kairi ?

-Si c'est le cas, alors ce seront des idiots.

-Peut-être. Mais ce sont _mes_ idiots et je... J'ai un peu peur. »

Lea ne pouvait pas l'aider. Oh, il était persuadé que Sora l'aimerait toujours, après ça. Peut-être davantage encore qu'avant. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas aimer la nouvelle Kairi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas la rassurer. Pas là-dessus.

Le « jour » vint où Merlin leur annonça qu'il les pensait prêts à partir, à rejoindre les véritables Mondes. Lea maîtrisait parfaitement la Keyblade, à présent. Quant à Kairi, elle restait un peu moins forte que lui, et sans doute moins que les autres également, mais elle était tout de même redoutable, à présent, et une fois dans les Mondes réels, elle rattraperait son retard en un rien de temps.

Lea aurait crû qu'elle sauterait de joie à l'annonce du départ imminent, mais non.

« Bah alors, ça te fait pas plaisir ? Tu vas retrouver Sora. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de déclarer, pensive, sans le regarder :

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir être avec Sora. »

Lea entendit _Je préfère rester ici avec toi_.

Mais ce n'était pas ça. Évidemment que non.

Elle poursuivit :

« Je veux dire, je suis restée bloquée sur l'île tellement longtemps, à penser à lui ! Et je l'aime. Vraiment. J'ai un peu... un peu douté, parce que je me suis aperçue que je ne voulais par retourner auprès de lui. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ça... J'ai juste envie _d'autre chose_ , tu vois ? De découvrir les Mondes et de vivre un peu pour moi. Et de vivre mon aventure à moi, sans devenir un personnage secondaire de la sienne. »

Et voilà pourquoi il l'aimait autant. Elle lui ressemblait. Une flamme vive. Il avait juste fallut souffler un peu sur les braises pour la dévoiler.

« Tu l'as attendu. Il t'attendra aussi. C'est son tour, maintenant. »

Et quelque part, il y trouvait un réconfort, une espèce de joie cruelle. Oui, au tour de Sora de souffrir un peu.

Évidemment Kairi ne vit pas les choses de cette manière, pas de façon mesquine, mais un peu romantique. Si Sora l'attendait, ce serait une preuve suffisante de son amour. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, pleine d'espoir.

« Oui. Tout ira bien, tu as raison. Il comprendra. »

Et Lea ravala son amertume. Peu importaient ses propres sentiments dans l'affaire, tant qu'elle était heureuse, avec ou sans Sora. Il se promit de ne jamais lui déclarer sa flamme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cet égoïsme, pas quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il abandonnerait là ses sentiments, dans ce lieu hors du temps.

Hors de tout.

Ça valait mieux ainsi.


End file.
